A Vist to the Hospital
by Park Ryder
Summary: When little Mordecai get sick he had to go to the hospital. But there just one little probelm...he never been to the hospital.
1. The Bad Cough

Little 6 years old Mordecai Quintel was at house in his room reading a book on his bed and he was kind of bored so decide to go to Rigby's house to play with him.

When he went downstairs he saw that the house was empty again for like two days ago he wishes that his mom and dad were here.

Mordecai's parents had to go to his grandpa's house because they had to go do something for him and Mordecai was too young to go with them he had to stay home by himself.

Luckily his parents ask Dr Rachel (his doctor if you guys never heard of her) to go over there to see or call him if there is an emergency.

While walking Mordecai started to cough. Before his parents left he had a strange cough and at first he thought it was nothing but then it started to get worse. As he was playing tag with Rigby, Mordecai began to cough and this time he sound much worse than before.

Rigby goes up to the young blue jay and said:

Rigby - "You ok dude?"

Mordecai - "Yeah Rigby I'm (cough) fine."

Then Rigby touch Mordecai's forehead and he had a worried look on his faced.

Rigby - "Mordecai you feel hot."

Mordecai - "I do?" He began to cough again.

Rigby - "Dude that cough sound really bad. Maybe we should see the doctor."

Mordecai - "Are you sure (cough)"

Rigby - "Yeah come on."

Mordecai - "Ok." He began to cough again and Rigby was worry and they walk over to Dr Rachel's house to see what's wrong with his best friend.

When they got there Rigby knock on the door and saw the 19 year old Dr Rachel who was a tall human and she had a brown hair in a pony tail, wearing a pink shirt, blue pants, and blue sparkly sandals.

Dr Rachel - "Hello boys come right in." 

Mordecai - "Thank (cough) you (cough) Dr Rachel."

The both went inside and Mordecai continue coughing.

Rigby - "We need your help Dr Rachel."

Dr Rachel - "Really what wrong?"

Rigby - "Well you see Mordecai had been coughing lately and we don't know what's wrong with him."

Mordecai was still coughing and she a worried look on her face.

Dr Rachel - "Oh my, that cough sound worse than before Mordecai would you come over here for a minute."

Mordecai was still coughing and walk over to Dr Rachel.

Mordecai - "Yes?"

Dr Rachel - "Can you sit in this chair for a moment?"

She point at the blue chair and Mordecai sat down on it.

Dr Rachel - "I heard that cough have been getting worse."

Mordecai - "Yeah (coughing) I been having trouble breathing (coughing) and I feel hot and cold (coughing) and I feel tired."

Dr Rachel - "Really?" Then he put her hand on Mordecai's forehead and he felt hot.

Dr Rachel - "Sweetie you're burning up."

Mordecai - "I am?" he continued to cough again.

Dr Rachel - "Please open your mouth so I can see you throat."

Mordecai - "Ok" (coughing)

He opens his mouth and she looks and saw that his throat looks red."

Dr Rachel - "Your throat is red."

Then she out her ear on his chest to hear his heart beat.

Mordecai - "How (cough) is it?"

Dr Rachel - "Well its beating fine but your lungs sounds a little bad."

Mordecai - "It those?" he start to cough again.

Rigby look a little worried about Mordecai because he looks sick and pale.

Rigby - "Is he going to be ok?"

Dr Rachel - "Of course he is but he need to go to the hospital."

Mordecai and Rigby - "WHAT?"

Dr Rachel - "Yeah I have to call my friend Dr Gordon."

Mordecai - "But I don't wanna go to the hospital."

Dr Rachel - "I'm sorry Mordecai but you have to go so they can take special care of you."

Mordecai - "Ok. (Coughs)"

Then she left to the other room to call the hospital.

Mordecai - "But I never been to a hospital!"

Rigby - "Don't worry dude it won't be bad."

Mordecai - "Are you sure? (Coughs)"

Rigby - "I'm sure and it will be fine."

Mordecai - "Ok."

Then Dr Rachel came back and she had her brown purse with her.

Dr Rachel - "Come on dear it's time to go to the hospital."

Mordecai - "Ok." (Coughs) he got up from his seat and grab Dr Rachel hand and Rigby walk out of the door with them.

Then she and Mordecai got into the car and before they drive off Mordecai said to Rigby:

Mordecai - "Bye Rigby see you soon. (Coughs)"

Rigby - "See you later dude feel better!"

Then the car drives away to the hospital."

That the end of the chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


	2. At the Hospital

Before they went inside the hospital Dr Rachel and Mordecai got of the car. Then she went to her trunk and opens it and there was her doctor coat and she put it on.

When they got inside the hospital Mordecai was still coughing and he did look a little scared because he saw a lot of people there and some look sick. Then he saw some doctors and nurses walking around and stuff Mordecai stood next to Dr Rachel as they were walking.

He always likes Dr Rachel because when ever he mother had to go to work, she goes to him she takes care of him. She also helps him and his friends when ever they have injures. She was always like a second mother to him.

As they were walking Mordecai began to cough again and it was hurting his chest. Then he tells Dr. Rachel:

Mordecai - "I (cough) still don't feel (cough) better."

Dr. Rachel - "Be patient sweetie, first we have to go to the emergency room where they let you in the hospital."

Mordecai - "Ok." He started to cough again.

Then they went in front and saw a lady in an office table and her name Tina. Then another female doctor came name Dr Blackwell.

Tina - "Hello Rachel and who is this patient today?

Dr. Rachel - "This Mordecai Quintel."

Tina - "Hi Mordecai."

Mordecai - "It's (cough) nice to (cough) meet you."

Tina - "Oh dear what's the matter?"

Dr. Rachel - "He had this cough for a few days and he has trouble breathing and it sound like his lungs are making a weird noise everytime he breaths."

Mordecai - "I'm also a little scared because I never been to the hospital before."

Blackwell - "There's no reason to be scared. Come with so I can examine you and start to make you feel better."

Mordecai - "Ok."

He walks with Dr Blackwell and then Tina asks Dr Rachel:

Tina - "Where are his parents?"

Dr Rachel - "They are at his grandparent's house. They had to help his grandfather with something but they didn't really know about his cough he been having."

While they were talking Dr Blackwell took Mordecai's blood pressure and temperature and she said:

Dr Blackwell - "Well your blood is fine but your temperature is pretty high."

Mordecai - "Oh."

Tina - "Ok can I have his health insurance card?"

Dr Rachel - "Sure thank god his parents gave it to me before they left." She handed it to her and she got it then she was making Mordecai's hospital bracelet.

Tina - "There you go."

Dr Rachel - "Thanks."

She went to Mordecai and Dr Blackwell.

Mordecai - "What's that?"

Dr Rachel - "Your hospital bracelet now the people would know who you are even when you are sleep."

Mordecai - "Asleep (coughs) you mean I'll be staying here?"

Dr Rachel - "Well maybe."

Mordecai - "But I wanna go home."

Dr Rachel - "You'll get to go home when your better."

Then a male doctor came with a stretcher.

Male Doctor - "Hi my name is Bob I'm taking you to see Dr Gordon."

Mordecai - "A bed with wheels? (coughs) can't I just (coughs) walk?"

Dr Rachel - "Well we want you to get better right away so the best thing for you to is rest."

Mordecai - "Ok."

Then he got on the stretcher and they wheel him into the hallway so they can take him to go see Dr Gordon.

Mordecai - "This is pretty cool (cough) this bed have wheels like (coughs) my bed. But I wish they would (coughs) move. Vroom (coughs) vroom."

They made it into the room and saw Dr Gordon he looks like he was 18 years old and he was a human wearing the doctor coat and wearing regular cloths. Also he had black shaggy hair and peach skin.

Gordon - "Is this the patient?"

Dr Rachel - "Yes. This is Mordecai Quintel. Mordecai this is my best friend Gordon."

Gordon - "Nice to meet you Mordecai."

Mordecai - "Hi (coughs)"

Gordon - "So what's seemed to be the problem Rachel?"

Dr Rachel - "Well Gordon Mordecai had this coughs for a few days I don't know what it is."

Gordon - "Well first let a check up." Then he took out his otoscope and checks in Mordecai's ears.

Gordon - "Well his ears are fine."

Then he checks his blood presser again and it was ok. Then he took out a stick and said:

Gordon - "Say ah please."

Mordecai - "Ahhhhh."

He looks in Mordecai's mouth and said:

Gordon - "His throat is red."

Mordecai - "It is?" he started to cough again.

Then Gordon took out his stethoscope and it put on Mordecai's heart.

Mordecai - "It's (coughs) feel a little cold."

Gordon - "Don't worry you'll get use to it. Breath in."

Mordecai tried to hold his breath and tried not to cough.

Gordon - "Breath out."

Mordecai didn't and start to cough.

Rachel - "How is he?"

Gordon - "Well his lungs sound a raspy we to have an x-ray."

Mordecai - "An x-ray? Is it going to hurt?"

Rachel - "No honey it just the picture of your inside."

Mordecai - "Oh ok."

Then they started to wheel him in the other room.

That the end of the chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!

P.S I stop doing the "Dr" thing to the other people who are doctors because I thought it was pretty annoying so I'm only doing the "Dr" thing for Dr Rachel.


	3. XRay Room

While they were wheeling Mordecai to the x-ray room, he was scared to death. He was thinking about turning back to the door and going home and playing with Rigby.

Beside like he thought of it before it was probably nothing So what if he had a bad cough, he get bad cough get he gets the flu and it will probably go away in a couple of days.

He thinks he just have asthma or allergies because he does have allergies. like for one thing he is allergic to kiwi and peanut oil. The kiwi will give him hives and the peanut oil will give him a rash.

But he wonder how can he can go back home. He can't just leave because the other doctors and nurse might find him and bring him back to the doctor.

He was about to jump off of the stretcher and walk back home until Dr Rachel stop him and catch him and put him back on the stretcher.

Dr Rachel - "Mordecai, what are you doing?"

Mordecai - "I'm sorry. (coughs) But I'm leaving."

Dr Rachel - "Leaving? Where."

Mordecai - "I'm going (coughs) home Dr Rachel."

Dr Rachel - "But why? Don't you wanna feel better sweetie?"

Mordecai - "Yeah but this place is so scary! (coughs) There these doctors who want to do some things to me, (coughs) and want to take stuff from me it's so (coughs) scary."

Dr Rachel - "Well they have to Mordecai so they see what kind of illness you have and I promises you they won't do anything bad to hurt you."

Mordecai - "You sure? (coughs)"

Dr Rachel - "I'm sure."

Mordecai - "Ok (coughs)."

He looks at Dr Rachel and smiles. She like his second mother whenever his mom has to go to work or go somewhere to help a family member or a friend, Dr Rachel was always there to take care of him.

When they were in the x-ray they saw two doctors fixing the x-ray machine. Mordecai look at the x-ray machine and look a bit freak out.

He thinks that once it's fixing it's going to hurt him even though they say it won't hurt, he thinks that the machine is going to burn him.

Gordon - "Um excuse me is there something wrong?"

One of the doctors - "Oh, the machine wasn't work so we are fixing."

Rachel - "Oh ok."

While they were fixing a nurse came and she had a needle and little pipe.

Mordecai - "What are you (coughs) going to do?"

Nurse - "I'm just going to take a little blood from you."

Mordecai - "Is it going to hurt?"

Nurse - "Yes but only for a few second."

Mordecai - "But I need my blood."

Nurse - "Don't worry your body makes more."

Mordecai - "OK."

He holds Dr Rachel's hand as the nurse was doing it.

Mordecai - "OW! That's (coughs) hurts."

Then the blood was in the little tube and the nurse put on a bandage on Mordecai's arm and she walk away.

Rachel - "You're all done Mordecai and you were great."

Mordecai - "Thanks but I wanna go home. These doctors keep on poking me and talking things from me like my blood, my temperature and they took my blood pressure twice. This is boring and scary too."

Rachel - "They have to honey, in order for you to feel better."

Mordecai - "Ok. (coughs)"

One of the doctors - "Ok its fix you can check the patient now."

Gordon - "Ok thank you."

Then the two doctors left and Dr Gordon said:

Gordon - "Ok Mordecai now stays still because the x-ray machine is gonna take a picture of your insides.

Dr Rachel - "We will be in the other room."

Mordecai - "O (coughs) kay."

The two doctors left and Mordecai was alone and he looked a little scared the only thing that was there was the machine.

Mordecai - "I'm all alone. Dr Rachel can you hear me?"

Dr Rachel (on the speaker) - "Yes Mordecai I can hear you, the x-ray machine is going to start now ok?"

Mordecai - "Ok I'm (coughs) a little nervous."

Gordon - "There is nothing to be nervous about Mordecai, the x-ray machine is going to look inside you very quickly."

Mordecai - "Ok."

Then the machine had start and green light was on Mordecai's body and Mordecai thought it was pretty cool.

The light kept on going up until it stops at his neck. Then the two doctors came

Gordon - "We are done Mordecai and you were very good."

Dr Rachel - "Come on sweetie let see your x-ray."

Mordecai - "Ok (coughs)."

He grabs Dr Rachel's hand they walk over to the other room so they can see the x-ray of Mordecai's body so they can find out what wrong with him.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


	4. Lung Infection

Inside the room there was pictures of Mordecai's x-ray pictures and one of them was his lungs and there a spot on his lung.

Rachel - "So did you found out what wrong with Mordecai?"

Gordon - Well when the x-ray machine took a picture of the inside of his body, I saw that there is a spot on his lung."

Mordecai - "Really? (Coughs) What do that (coughs) mean?"

Gordon - "It's mean that you have pneumonia."

Mordecai - "What's pnue (coughs) pnue (coughs) pnue (coughs)?"

Dr Rachel - "It's a lung infection."

Gordon - "Yes and it's quite common for 6 year old kids."

Mordecai - "Oh. (Coughs) do you have to (coughs) do some (coughs) surgery?"

Dr Rachel - "No sweetie, you just have to take some medicine."

Mordecai - "Ok."

Dr Rachel - "Before you take your medicine I need you to wear these gowns." She took out some of the little kiddies gowns and shows them to Mordecai and she let him deiced what to wear.

Dr Rachel - "Ok we got little dinosaurs, dogs, cats, outer space."

Mordecai - "I want the outer space one."

The outer space gown was black and it had little stars and planets on them. He took the gown and change in the bathroom.

In the bathroom Mordecai was putting on the hospital gown and when he was still coughing then when he looks himself in the mirror he said:

Mordecai - "its look I'm wearing a dress, (coughs) but at least the back round looks cool."

Then he saw a window and it was next to the shelf's fill with bandages and water bottles on the top one.

Mordecai - "Hey maybe I CAN get out of here!"

Then he climbs on top of the toilets and jump and he catch the middle shelf and began to climb. He will do anything to get out of this place.

Mordecai - "Man if only I can climb like Rigby!"

Then when he when he about to grab the top shelf he nearly fell and lose his balance but he quickly grab on the shelve and a few things fell. Then Mordecai saw the window and then he nearly reaches it to open it.

But the bathroom door open and it was Dr Rachel and she look shocked as she saw Mordecai on tope shelve were the water bottles are.

Dr Rachel - "Mordecai! What are you doing?"

Mordecai - "I…umm…"

Dr Rachel - "Sweetie if you wanted a water bottle you should of as me."

Mordecai had a confused face but he just agreed with it and he snaps his fingers because he couldn't escape.

Then grab Mordecai and put him down ad grab a water bottle and they left the room.

Gordon - "Where there a problem?"

Dr Rachel - "No while Mordecai was putting on his gown he wanted a water bottle and he tried to it himself."

Gordon - "Oh I understand, some of my patients do the same thing."

Mordecai (in his mind) - "_Yeah __right! __They __probably __wanted __to __escape l__ike __me!__"_

Gordon - "Ok now Mordecai I want you to take this medicine.

The medicine was a green fire extinguisher but it had a skinny tube on it."

Mordecai - "But I can't swallow this whole thing (coughs) my mouth is too (coughs) small for it."

Gordon - "You don't have to. All you have to do is breath in it."

Mordecai - "Oh (coughs) ok."

He took the tube and starts to breathe in it.

Gordon - "Do you feel it?"

Mordecai - "Yeah. Ok time to go home."

He was about to leave until Dr Gordon stop him.

Gordon - "No, no, keep on breathing into the tube."

Mordecai stayed and kept on breathing into it.

Gordon - "I would like you to stay here for tonight."

Mordecai - "Stay here!"

Gordon - "Yes. So we can take special care you."

Mordecai - "But I wanna go home."

Gordon - "You will get to go home you just have to stay here for two or three days."

Dr Rachel - "And I'll be here with you if you want."

Mordecai - "Ok."

He kept on breathing into the top and Dr Gordon left to get Mordecai a room.

Mordecai - "Dr Rachel I can't stay here, I left my teddy bear Reyes at home."

Dr Rachel - "Don't worry I'll get it for you."

Mordecai - "But what about my friends?"

Dr Rachel - "They will be waiting for you when you get better."

Mordecai - "Thanks a lot."

Dr Rachel - "I'm sorry Mordecai but you need to stay here to take special care of you."

Mordecai - "Ok. (coughs)"

Then he kept on breathing into the tube hoping he will feel better soon.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


	5. First Night at the Hospital

When Mordecai was done taking his medicine they put him back on the stretcher and began wheeling him into another room.

He was wondering where he was going so he decides ask Dr Rachel where they were going.

So he said to her and said:

Mordecai - "Dr Rachel were we going now?" 

Dr Rachel - "To bed."

Mordecai - "To bed! But it's still daytime. (Coughs)"

He knows that he gonna hate this place because he can't go home to play with his friends and he have to stay in his bed doing nothing.

Then they made into the room and it was white and had to hospital bed that was white and had blue blankets. It also had a picture of a forest some chairs, and a desk.

It also had a remote that make a bed go up and down, a radio to call a nurse and an IV with a wire.

Mordecai lay down on the bed and got cover with a blanket. Then a nurse came and pushes the button and made Mordecai's bed a little more up and he thought it was pretty cool.

Dr Rachel goes to him and asks him:

Dr Rachel - "How you feel sweetheart?"

Mordecai - "A little (coughs) better I guess (coughs)."

Dr Rachel - "That's good to here."

He smiles at Dr Rachel because at least she does care about him.

Then the same nurse came into the room and was filling up the IV with some kind of liquid medicine and she had a needle and a little wet napkin. Mordecai got a little scared when he saw the nurse fixing the IV.

Mordecai - "What are you going to take from me?"

Nurse - "Oh I'm not going to take anything from you. I'm just going use this IV so the medicine can go into your body.

Then Mordecai look and she had a needle

Mordecai - "There's a needle. Is it gonna hurt?"

Nurse - "Yes but only for a few seconds and I'll do as fast as I can."

Mordecai - "Oh I want to (coughs) do it!"

Dr Rachel - "Now Mordecai why don't we think of something else while she does that."

She was holding Mordecai's tiny hand which felt warm to him who makes him feel a little better and brave and the nurse was cleaning Mordecai's arm a little bit with the wet napkin.

Mordecai - "Like what?"

Dr Rachel - "Well what are you going to do when you're all better and you get to go home?"

Mordecai started to think for a second and said:

Mordecai - "See Rigby."

The nurse gave Mordecai the shot which had hurt his arm.

Mordecai - "OW! Ow! That's hurts!"

He felt like tears were going to come into his eyes.

Dr Rachel - "And what else honey?"

Mordecai (sound like he was about to cry) - "Play with Don. Ow! (Coughs)"

Then the nurse was done and the IV medicine now was working in Mordecai's body.

Nurse -"There and you were very good and now the medicine goes into your body like this."

Mordecai - "Oh. (Coughs) " Then the nurse left the room and now he really sound like he was gonna cry.

Dr Rachel - "Is there anything else you wanna do when you get better and go home?" 

Mordecai - "Yes. I'm gonna forget about this place!"

Tears were in his eyes and Dr Rachel notices it and had a little sad look on her face.

Dr Rachel - "Mordecai honey, you know it's perfectly to cry."

Mordecai - "You bet it is!"

Then he hugs Dr Rachel and began to cry and Dr Rachel hugs him back. Then he stops crying and she wipes his tears with a napkin.

Dr Rachel - "I know you scared and want to go home, but you need to stay here so we can take special care of you.

Mordecai -"Ok. But what I did wrong to get sick?"

Dr Rachel - "You did nothing wrong you have a virus and these things happen."

Mordecai - "But it wasn't my (coughs) fault that I got (coughs) sick."

Dr Rachel - "It was nobody fault sweetheart, like I said before these things happen and we will help you make you feel better."

Mordecai - "Ok."

Dr Rachel - "Thanks a good boy. Now I have to go check on another patient I'll be right back."

Mordecai - "Al (coughs) right."

Then she left the room Mordecai was all alone and wish that he had his teddy bear Reyes with him because he was never alone when ever Mordecai have to stay in a place he never go to.

He also wishes that his friends were here to comfort him when ever he is sad or sick. He should of escape throw that window when he had a chance.

But he remember what Dr Rachel told him and she will be there with him because since she is a doctor she had to stay here at night.

Then he took a nap for a while so he can get better quickly so he can go home and play with his friends.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


	6. Vistiors

While Mordecai was asleep he felt like his arm was wrapping in something and something was pumping it and his arm felt tight.

Then he felt like something was put inside of his mouth he wanted to know what it was but he was too tired.

Then he heard some soft gentle whispers and it turn out to be Dr Rachel and Gordon and they didn't want to wake him up.

Gordon - ''Ok so his blood pressure and temperature seem to be fine."

Dr Rachel - "But how he's suppose to take his medicine? He's asleep."

Gordon - "I guess we have to do when he's wake up."

Dr Rachel - "Ok I can't believe he slept threw the entire night."

Gordon - "Yeah I guess he must be a heavy sleeper."

Then the sun flash a little and it was hitting Mordecai's face which had bother him a little bit which cause him to groan and wake up.

When he woke up he saw that Dr Rachel and Gordon was in his hospital room and then they saw him awake but he still look tired.

Dr Rachel - "Oh how did you sleep sweetheart?"

Mordecai - "I (coughs) sleep ok. What's for (coughs) dinner?"

Gordon - "Uh actually Mordecai, you sleep threw the entire night."

Mordecai - "Really?"

Dr Rachel - "Yeah you did so we took your blood pressure and temperature and you did take your medicine while you were asleep."

Mordecai - "Oh."

Dr Rachel - "Anyway do you want something to eat?"

Mordecai - "Yes (coughs) please."

Then the two doctors left to get Mordecai some food and he was left alone.

He had a shock look on his face because he couldn't believe that he slept for the hold night and they did all those things to me while he was asleep. He looks around in his hospital room and everything looks the same but when he looks at his desk he saw that there blue envelope.

Mordecai - "I wonder what that (coughs) is."

He grabs the envelope and open it and inside there was a get well card. The card had a white back round with a teddy bear and a bandage was wrapping around his head and its arm was in a sling and had a flower in its right hand.

Inside the card one the left there was the same teddy bear but this time the teddy bear was laying down on a and it's mommy and daddy was there. On the right there was something written and he read it and it's said:

Mordecai - "Dear Mordecai, sorry that we (coughs) heard about your illness and me and your (coughs) dad couldn't be there to take care of you. We hope that (coughs) we can come home soon and visit you. I hope you feel better soon and we (coughs) love you very much. Love Mom and Dad."

Mordecai smiles at this because at least his parents still cared about him and put it back on the desk and Dr Rachel came back with pancakes and some orange juice.

He ate it all and drank of his juice and she took the tray when he was done and lie down and do nothing for a while. Then he had to take his medicine again and took a 5 minute nap.

Then a few minutes later, Dr Rachel came and she was smiling which made Mordecai a bit confused.

Dr Rachel - "Sweetie, guess who here?"

Mordecai - "Who?"

Dr Rachel - "Your little friends."

Mordecai - "Wait, people can visit you at the hospital?"

Dr Rachel - "Uh huh, look."

Then Rigby, Don, Mel and October were there and came to Mordecai's bed they each had little presets for them.

Mordecai - "Hey guys! (Coughs)!"

Don - "How you feel Mordecai?"

Mordecai - "A little (coughs) better."

Mel - "I brought you some coloring books and some crayons."

Mordecai - "Thanks (coughs) Mel."

Don - "I also got you some fruits" there apples, bananas, grapes, and oranges.

Mordecai - "Thanks Dude."

Rigby - "I got you your gameboy advances, a couple, of games, and your charger."

Mordecai - "Thanks (coughs) Rigby."

Rigby - "I also got you some cookies." 

Mel - "That's nice."

He took out the box but it was empty.

Rigby - "But I got hungry and I ate them oh well."

He threw the box out in the garbage and October said:

October - "I got some flowers."

She handed to Mordecai and there were violet.

October - "They also had pink but that color makes me sick to my tummy."

Mordecai - "Ok no (coughs) no problem."

Mel - "And we also got you something else too."

She holds it out and it was Mordecai teddy bear Reyes, he was a tan teddy bear and wearing a black teddy bear.

Mordecai - "Reyes!"

He took the teddy and hugged it. Then after a while of talking and stuff Dr Rachel said:

Dr Rachel - "Come on kids visiting hours are over."

Don - "ok bye Mordecai."

Mel - "See ya man!"

October - "Bye!"

Rigby - "Don't worry dude by the time you get better we will have a lot of fun."

Mordecai - "Yeah we are!"

Mordecai and Rigby - "OHHHHHH!"

Dr Rachel - "Come Rigby."

Rigby - "Ok see ya dude."

Mordecai - "See ya!"

And Rigby left. He was happy that he teddy bear was with him and his friends visit him and today wasn't so bad. Maybe the hospital won't be a bad place after all, then he lay down on his pillow and relax and his eyes close and then he fell asleep.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!"

P.S Coraline15 I hope you don't mind me using your OC for the story I couldn't think of any other little kid to visit Mordecai.


	7. Abby

After a long day of taking his medicine and junk it was night time at the hospital and Mordecai was wide awake and he couldn't sleep. The reason why is because that it was kind of scary at night in the hospital and Dr Rachel had to go home cause her boss made her go home.

Mordecai - "It's so lonely in here. Well Dr Gordon is done the hall."

He presses the button next to the desk and Gordon was on speaker.

Gordon - "Yes Mordecai?'

Mordecai - "It's (coughs) nothing; I just wanted to know if you were there."

Gordon - "Yes I am, and I will be here all night."

Mordecai - "Ok. Bye."

Even though he was still down the hall, he still felt lonely even with his teddy bear Reyes. Then a few minutes later, he needed to go to the bathroom. Then he presses the button and he told Dr Gordon.

Mordecai - "Dr Gordon I need to go to the bathroom."

Gordon - "Ok, make sure you bring the IV with you."

Mordecai - "Ok thank (coughs) you."

He got of bed and hold Reyes in one had and the IV in a hand he drags the IV another hand, but he just hold the pole and it roll over there.

Then after he was done using the bathroom he was walking down the hallway and then while he was walking he accidently drop Reyes on the floor. Then he notice that Reyes was gone, so he started to walk back and look in the bathroom and then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me."

Mordecai - "Huh?"

He turn around and saw a girl about his age with pale skin, wearing the cute kitten gown Dr Rachel shown him earlier, pink slippers, wearing glasses, brown short hair and pink bow was in it. She was also in a wheelchair and was holding Reyes in his hand.

Girl - "Is this yours?"

Mordecai - "Oh yes thank (coughs) you."

The girl gave him his teddy bear and said:

Mordecai - "My name is Mordecai."

Girl - "Mordecai? Are you Jewish?'

Mordecai (in his mind) - _"Why do everyone always ask that?'_

Mordecai - "No I'm (coughs) not."

Girl - "Oh well my name is Abigail but most people call me Abby."

Mordecai - "Nice to meet you Abby."

They shook hands and she asks him:

Abby - "So Mordecai, what's brought you to the hospital?"

Mordecai - "Well I (coughs) have this lung infection and I have to (coughs) taken some kind of medicine and stay here for a few (coughs) days."

Abby - "Oh ok."

Mordecai - "So what bring you here?"

Abby - "Well you see I had gotten a new heart and the doctors have to keep me here for a long time to make sure that its work so I have to use the wheelchair for now."

Mordecai - "Oh…what was (coughs) wrong with your old one?"

Abby - "It was broken I guess."

Mordecai - "Your (coughs) ok now?"

Abby - "Yeah I am."

Mordecai - "How long you been here?"

Abby - "About 2 weeks and I have to stay here for a while."

Mordecai - "Oh (coughs) wow."

Abby - "Yep. My scar goes from my neck, all the way down from my belly button."

Mordecai - "Man that's long."

Abby - "Yeah it is."

Mordecai - "Hey Abby is this place (coughs) scary?'

Abby - "Nah, they have nice doctors and nurses, good food and stuff."

Mordecai - "Cause this is my first time staying here and I'm a little scared."

Abby - "Don't worry you'll get use to it, it is not a scary place."

Mordecai - "Ok thanks Abby."

Then Mordecai started to yawn and look sleepy."

Abby - "Uh Mordecai maybe you should get back to bed, you look tired."

Mordecai - "Ok (coughs) nice to meet you Abby."

Abby - "Nice to meet you too Mordecai."

They wave each other goodbye and Mordecai went to his room and got back to bed. He was kind of happy that he made a new friend even though she was sicker than him and he did felt sorry for here that she have to stay here longer than him and gotten a new heart. But at least she will be better to soon.

He looks at Reyes and said:

Mordecai - "You know what Reyes? I don't think the hospital won't be a bad place after all."

Then he smiles and covers himself with a blanket and went to sleep and remembering meeting Abby.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


End file.
